Renounce
by Cherry Blossom Cat
Summary: Someone is out to killing nations- just in order to get them to renounce their title and become human again. Can the nations find the killer before its too late? But finding the killer may be harder than they think... sorry for the fail summary.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, Cherry Blossom Cat here. This is my first Hetalia fic, so I apologise if the characters seem OOC._

_There will be some lightly implied hetro pairings in here, but it will be light enough that you can just ignore it. (I hope.)_

_Oh yeah, and this fic is rated T because- a) I'm paranoid, b) Romano's (and other nation's) potty mouth and c) blood/violence_

_so... hope you enjoy the story...!_

**_Disclaimer: See profile_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_(Romano's POV)_

World meetings sucked.

Now that was a understatement. Fratello was always such an idiot, and always so obsessed with that damn potato bastard. Then there was that stupid lazy Greece, that stupid Switzerland, Stupid, creepy Russia... the list goes on and on.

"Stupid bastard, stupid fratello, stupid potato bastard" I mumbled out loud, walking down the streets of Washington D.C. to the hotel the nations were staying at. It was a semi-decent city, not as good as Rome of course, but still not bad.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumbled louder this time.

"ROMA!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,"

"ROMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid,"

"Romano!"

"BASTARD!" I screamed as Spain tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"That's not a very nice thing to call boss Spain you know." He pouted- or at least I think he did. It's kind of hard to tell when he is sitting on me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" I shoved him off me. "YOU RUINED MY SHIRT!" I yanked at my white shirt, now covered in dirt and god knows what else. I have to wear this to the world meeting again tomorrow! Maybe I can just steal one from Ita.

"Aw... Roma, you looks so cute when you're angry, just like a-"

"Don't you dare say it!" I shouted, head butting him.

After a couple minutes of punching him and various other forms of physical torture, I finally stopped.

"So, WHY THE HELL DID YOU TACKLE ME?"

The Spaniard just smiled. "A couple of us were at the bar drinking and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us." He gestured to a bar, a few blocks away.

"Then you should've just asked bastard!" I yelled, kicking him in the shin.

He made a sound that sounded like a cross between a whimper of pain and a laugh before crumpling to the ground again.

"Come on Roma, for boss?"

"No. France is creepy and Prussia is a weirdo. He's not even a country anymore!"

"Prussia is East Germany now, he just prefers to be called Prussia." Spain corrected, falling face first on the ground in a attempt to get up again. "Besides, France went to go molest someone and Prussia went to go torment Austria. I was drinking with Belgium and Netherlands."

"I don't think getting drunk is a good way to impress Belgium or get on Netherlands good side, idiot. Not that Belgium gets drunk that easily." Belgium was a surprisingly heavy drinker.

Spain finally managed to get up from the ground, and was laughing.

"Come on Roma! For old time's sake?"

"I wasn't drinking back then, and Netherlands still hated your guts." I snapped.

"I know, but-"

BANG.

"Hey bastard!" Spain had fallen face first onto the ground and there was a growing pool of blood around his neck.

I whipped around to see a figure in a black cloak disappear into the shadows. I was about to give chase when I noticed the shape of a gun in the figure's hand.

Hesitating, I watched as the figure disappeared.

Spain.

I almost forgot about that bastard. Whipping around, I found that he had passed out in the still growing pool of blood.

Turning him over a little, I noticed a large gunshot wound. Shit. What was I supposed to do? If I just panicked and made an uproar, they would take him to the hospital and find out that he is a nation, which only the government and other nations are supposed to know.

Scanning the street, my eyes landed on the bar Spain was talking about earlier. Didn't he say Belgium and Netherlands were in there?

Turning to my former boss, I felt my legs shake a little. 'He's losing a lot of blood.' I thought. But he's a nation, and nation's can't die right?

* * *

><p>"Belgium!"<p>

The blonde nation looked up, kicking her barstool so it would face me.

"Hey Romano! Where's Spain? I thought he just went to get you!" She exclaimed brightly.

Netherlands just waved. At least he didn't hate me too.

Belgium's eyes landed on my shirt. "Is that blood?" She didn't really look worried, but then again, she's seen me make Spain cough of blood for at least a century

I just nodded rapidly. "Spain's been shot." I managed to get out.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Nii-chan, we've got to go now." Dragging her older brother by the arm, she nodded at me. "Where is he?"

By the time we reached Spain, the front of his shirt was completely covered in blood.

"My hotel room is near here, we can get him up through the fire escape," She looked uncertain, but continued to talk. "There's a first aid kit in my room, do any of you have any medical experience?" She was answered by silence. Why the hell would I bother to learn _that?_

"Never mind, just get him to the room, I'll see if I can get some help."

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes, we finally managed to get him to Belgium's room. Belgium had already went to go find another nation who could help. I was instructed to try and stop the bleeding with one of Netherlands old shirts (Not that he agreed to it. Belgium took it from him and threatened him with last year's Christmas photos. Now <em>that <em>was a weird Christmas. I don't even remember getting 'Happy New Year' tattooed onto my chest...)

* * *

><p>Belgium finally came a little later with Taiwan in tow.<p>

"Sorry, I really couldn't find anyone else, but Taiwan has some experience from living with China..."

The Asian nation stood there awkwardly, nervously inspecting the blood.

"I can stop the bleeding, but I'll have to get someone else to remove the bullet...It's too gross for me. I'll call and see if I can get anyone else." She shuddered, pulling out a Hello Kitty cell phone.

"你好? 中国? 你没喝太多吧? 哎呀！把电话给香港, 你真的太烦了。喂香港，我需要你和哥哥帮帮我。Spain 被抢打倒了，所以我要你们帮我把bullet拿出来.你们可以快一点来吗？嗯好的，再见。 喂喂喂！ 扽一下！你可以把日本也带过来吗？嗯谢谢。(Hello? China? You're not drinking too much are you? Aiyah! Give the phone to Hong Kong, you're too annoying. Hey Hong Kong, I need you and big brother to help me. Spain was hit by a gun, so I need your help to get the bullet out, can you hurry? oh, okay, bye. Hey! Wait! Can you also bring Japan? Ok, thanks.)

She turned around to face us.

"Sorry about that, big brother is kind of a pain." Clapping her hands together, Taiwan glanced at us. "Okay, so I've got Hong Kong, Japan and China to help us, so for now, we just need to stop the bleeding and clean the wound a little" She announced.

* * *

><p>When we managed to get the wound cleaned and the blood to stop flowing out. Taiwan bent down to inspect the wound, looking slightly squeamish.<p>

"Hm. Spain's lucky, the bullet missed any windpipes, was he trying to protect you?"

What kind of question is that? I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself! I don't need bastard to protect me!

I bit my tongue. If I wanted them to help this idiot, I should at least be nice.

"N-no," I shook my head. "He was trying to get me to go get some drinks when this person just shot him out of nowhere."

Knock. Knock.

"Hey China, Hong Kong, did Taiwan tell you what happened?" Netherlands answered the door- even he seemed to know that this was serious, no matter how much he hated the Spaniard.

The younger Asian nation nodded. "Is he awake?"

The Dutch shook his head. "He hasn't woken up yet. Long time no see Japan"

"Same to you Netherlands." Japan nodded. "It's better that way, he won't feel any pain."

"Taiwan can stay and help, but I think it be better if the rest of you should go somewhere else aru, and maybe let the Spanish government know, or at least check the news and-"

"Stop nagging them bastard!" Taiwan dragged the eldest nation in while Hong Kong gestured to the door, suggesting we leave.

I wanted to stay behind. It was kind of my fault dammit!

Belgium grabbed my arm and shook her head, pulling me into the hall. My body seemed to move on its own, my feet bring me to my hotel and my hand reaching into my pocket and pulling out the card key.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. None of us really knew what to say. Spain was just shot and going through surgery in a hotel room. I've never felt more angry that we have to keep ourselves a secret to the general population. If we didn't have to, Spain would be in a hospital with some professional doctors, not a bunch of F***ing old Asian geezers!

"Do you hear that?" Netherlands whispered abruptly, looking at the door. "footsteps."

"Probably just some human coming back." I shrugged.

Netherlands shook his head. "This whole floor and the two below it are reserved for the nations. No human should be here."

"So someone like America?" Belgium suggested.

"15th floor, and he's too noisy. No way he would be that quiet."

"So maybe Norway or Luxembourg?"

"14th floor, and we dropped Lux off at a bookstore remember? He'd call so we can pick him up."

I got up and looked through the peephole. My heart nearly stopped when I saw a black clad figure walking down the hall, a dark hoodie and mask covering his face, only showing intense yellow eyes.

"It's them." I whispered, shaking (not because I was scared damn it!) a little as I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Should we jump out at them and knock them out?"

"They have a gun genius! Do you want a bullet through the head?" Belgium smacked her older brother on the shoulder.

My blood ran cold when the footsteps stopped at the door. after a couple minutes of shuffling a piece of paper slipped through the door and the footsteps went back in the direction they came from.

Belgium picked up the paper, gasping and turning noticeably paler as she read it.

"Romano," She gulped, handing me the paper "look."

The paper was made of various cut out letters from a piece of newspaper, just like in those cheesy horror movies.

"Spain has two months before he dies." I read out loud. Die? We're nations. That's impossible. "you three (Belgium, Netherlands, South Italy/ Italy Romano) will renounce your title as a nation if you want him to live." How did they know there were three of us? They even specified my as Italy Romano...

"Renounce ourselves? Renouncing our title as a nation won't do anything. We'd still be nations. It's not even possible for Spain to die unless-" I trailed off. "Turn on the news. Now." My voice came out eerily calm considering how much I was panicking on the inside.

Netherlands turned the TV on and flipped to a Spanish news channel.

I sighed in relief. Everything was normal.

Just then, Belgium's phone rang.

Hanging up she looked at me. "They're done, but they said they have to show us something.

* * *

><p>"It's not any kind of poison or bullet Japan could find on his fancy computer aru." China reported.<p>

We just nodded. Trying to digest the infomation. Someone not only shot Spain, but with a bullet filled with a unidentified poison.

"It's really starting to sound like a conspiracy now." Netherlands grunted.

I just nodded, still trying to get past the part about the poison and bullet.

"I suggest you guys show this at the world meeting tomorrow and see if anyone recognizes it aru. Maybe they have a antidote. There are actually a few poisons that can kill a nation if not treated, but we can't really tell how much poison there is or what kind. I really can't tell you how long he has let aru." He looked at us sadly, handing us a emptied glass shampoo bottle. The bullet had a sickly green colored liquid running out.

"He has two months left." I said hollowly. Spain has two months left to live.

"I'm sorry aru. He will be missed."

"Don't talk like that!" Belgium burst out. "We still have sixty one days to find out the poison and antidote, and we're not giving up yet. We're nations! We don't die! He's not going to die!" By now the Belgian was reduced to tears, sliding slowly to the ground.

Netherlands bent down and pat his sister's back, trying to get her to stop crying.

"I-I'm sorry aru, I didn't-"

"It's okay China. I know what you meant." Not really, but the situation is bad enough already.

"He's. Not. Going. To. Die!" Belgium was still sobbing uncontrollably

"We better get going now." Japan announced, clearly uncomfortable. The few Asians were already beginning to file out of the room.

"Japan wait." I heard myself say.

The island nation turned around. "Hai. Can I help you?"

"B-be careful okay, something doesn't seem right."

The Japanese smiled gratefully. "Arigato. I'll keep that in mind"

Now it was just me and Netherlands having to put up with the awkward breakdown Belgium was having.

"I'll... go to my room now, good night guys." I mumbled, heading to my room. A few nations had began to return to their rooms at midnight and the sounds of arguing was heard in England's room.

Closing the door behind me, I collapsed on the bed. I don't even want to think about what happened tonight, I needed the sleep.

The image of Spain being shot kept on playing over in my head. His cheerful smile morphing into tortured pain, blood spraying everywhere, him lying in his own growing pool of blood...

"AAGH!" I threw a pillow across the room. How was I supposed to get any fucking sleep like this?

Rolling onto my stomach, I reached for the hotel phone and punched in Belgium's room number.

"Hey Romano. Can't sleep?" Belgium's voice was hoarse from crying

"Fuck no. You?"

"Definitely not. You want to come over for a little and sit with Spain?"

"yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

I didn't bother leaving a note for Ita if he came back, I know that idiot's somehow already at the potato bastard's.

* * *

><p>Belgium looked exhausted as she opened the door, her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a mess.<p>

"Where's Netherlands?" I asked.

"Went to get Lux. I'm surprised that there are even bookstores open past midnight." She laughed dryly.

"They're going to stay in Netherland's room for the night- it's not safe for either of them to stay alone. I'm going to go freshen up so I don't look like crap tomorrow. Help yourself to some food or something, there are chairs over there if you want to sleep or sit next to him." She gestured to her bloodstained clothes before closing the bathroom door behind her

Pulling a chair next to the bed, I sighed at Spain's peaceful expression. Does he realize he might only have a month or two to live?

"You stupid idiot, look what you got yourself into this time." I looked at him hopefully. Never have I wanted him to open his eyes and tell me this was nothing but a elaborate joke more than now.

* * *

><p>I don' know when I fell asleep, but I woke to Belgium shaking my shoulder violently.<p>

"Romano! We're going to be late!"

Swatting her hand away, I nodded and told her to give me a few minutes.

I glanced at Spain. He was exactly the same as last night, but his breathing seemed a little more ragged.

I held his hand. "You better get better soon bastard. You owe us a lot for explaining this to everyone.

I let go, and much to my surprise, Spain held on.

"Roma..." He croaked. "Take care of Bella and Netherlands ok? Don't let them get hurt..." He trailed off, eyes dropping closed and releasing his grip on me.

I shook him a couple times, confirming that he passed out again.

"I will you stupid bastard."

* * *

><p>Belgium and I walked down the hall in silence, heading to Netherland's room.<p>

"Spain woke up earlier." I spoke up.

Belgium stopped suddenly, turning to face me.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to take care of you and Netherlands... and make sure you two don't get hurt."

She smiled. "That's just like him."

More uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry about last night." She continued, taking a deep breath. "I- I just can't imagine life without Spain there, I mean- I've been living with him for so long, even after I became my own country, we still remained close..." She trailed off. "I- I think I love him Romano." another dry laugh. "Netherlands is going to be pissed if he finds out."

I just nodded while Belgium knocked on Netherland's room door.

"Hurry up you two, we're going to be late!

Finally, after Belgium had slapped Netherlands multiple times and released her death grip from Luxemburg's arm, we managed to pile into Netherland's car and get moving.

Normally, I would take Spain's car or go with Italy, but I definitely preferred Spain's car. Even though fratello's car is really nice, he drives like a drunk person and usually takes the potato bastard's car. I argue with Spain most of the way there and usually complain about his bad choice in 'friends' (who almost always end up carpooling with us.). Then the bastard starts singing his stupid song (La Pasion No Se det-something) at the top of his lungs and starts driving almost as dangerously as Ita. At least Netherlands was a somewhat safe driver in comparison.

"We're here," Belgium looked at me anxiously. "You ready Romano?"

"Not like I have a damn choice." I felt just as apprehensive as she did.

"Well, better get ready to tell them. Someone has to explain how he ended up like that."

* * *

><p><em>(at the world meeting)<em>

"Okay, roll call," Germany announced. "Italy!"

"Ve~ I'm here!"

"Italy Romano!"

"Suck my balls you damn potato eater!" Just because Spain was in a bad condition doesn't mean I'll stop hating that potato bastard.

"okay... Japan!"

"here."

"China!"

"I'm here aru~!"

"America!"

"The hero is here, so everything is just fine!"

"England!"

"Shut up you bloody git! You better have some reasonable ideas today!" The British man shouted at America.

"I'll assume that's a yes... France!"

"Oui, I'm here!"

"Russia!"

"I'm here da. Become one with mother Russia?"

"No. Spain!"

Silence.

"Where's big brother Spain? He was here yesterday right fratello?" Ita looked genuinely worried. He has no clue.

Standing up, I cleared my throat. "I'd like to say something now please... Germany." I forced myself to be respectful.

The potato bastard looked surprised, but nodded "Okay, but you have eight minutes- starting... Now!" He placed a pasta shaped (Courtesy of fratello) kitchen timer on the table.

"Thank you. So, as you can tell, Spain isn't here today," I hate having to sound so professional dammit! "Well last night, he was shot." I paused, letting a collective gasp go around the room.

"Shot...?"

"Why would anyone shoot Spain?"

"I'd want to shoot him too, it wouldn't kill him."

"Okay people! Shut up now!" I pounded my fist on the table. "Thank you. Thankfully, we managed to get some help and the bullet was successfully removed," I nodded towards the general direction of the Asians. "However, upon removing the bullet, we found that it contained a unidentified substance, believed to be a form of poison. The type of bullet could not be identified either." I held up the shampoo bottle. "Please pass this around and see if you can identify either items."

I handed the bottle to Germany and let him pass it around, only holding it out so Ita could see, but not letting him touch it and somehow destroy it.

When the container was halfway around the oval shaped table, I continued.

"Last night, I also received this letter, specifying that me, Belgium and Netherlands, who were with me at the time, renounce ourselves as nations if we want him to live."

Another collective gasp- what's with that? Do they time all their gasping so that it comes out at the same time? The timer went off, but no one seemed to care.

"Want him to live? Does that mean he's going to die?"

"Die? But we're nations! We can't die unless our homeland is destroyed!"

"The news didn't say anything about Spain this morning or yesterday!"

"No one in the public is supposed to even know about us!"

I handed the paper to Germany and continued.

"There is the possibility that there are other ways for nations to die, but right now, our focus is the gun, the type of bullet and the poison. So, does anyone have anything to say?"

More silence.

Then Switzerland raised his hand.

"Yeah you," I pointed at him. "Talk."

"I took a look at the bullet, all I can say is that it is definitely a unique gun that it was shot from, and no identification on the bullet. This suggests that the gun was from the government and the bullet was a personal mold, possibly someone with military experience."

"So a personally made bullet from a bullet mold, and a gun, possibly from the government?" England's hideously thick eyebrows furrowed together.

Switzerland nodded. "That narrows the suspects down from the general population to anyone who received a honor or is in the government of every nation."

"Well that's a lot of help." Someone mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I could take a sample back home and run some tests on it if you want." Estonia pointed to the shampoo bottle, which had made its way around the table and was sitting next to me again.

"That would be helpful" I nodded gratefully. "One more thing- this person- or group of people, it may not have just been Spain they were targeting, be careful, they may come after the rest of us too."

"Though some of you this damn world would be better without" I added under my breath, glaring at Russia.

Germany nodded in agreement. "You should never leave the house alone and if possible, always stay somewhere public. It's less likely they will target us that way. Lastly, always remember to use your human name in public. Got it?"

"That's just stupid." Someone mumbled.

Germany sighed. "I was hoping I didn't have to play this card, but anyone who doesn't follow these rules will have to run ten laps and become one with Russia."

"Become one da?" Russia smiled, an intimidating aura flowing off of him while Belarus smiled in a rather psychotic manner. (Then again, that bitch is crazy, how could she _not_ look like a psycho murderer if she smiled?)

I sat down. I still felt unsettled. It's definitely will happen again. I scanned the room, looking at all the nervous expressions of the other nations. _But who will be next?_

* * *

><p>nations shot: 1<p>

Days left: Spain (59)

* * *

><p>Yeah, so sorry for my fail chinese, it's a little rusty. I'm assuming that Hong Kong can at least understand chinese...<p>

So again, sorry if everyone seems kind of OOC, it's my first Hetalia fanfic. And please let me know if you find any grammatical errors.

Reviews and opinions are appreciated!

Thanks!  
>CBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 2 is complete! Sorry this chapter is about six word document pages shorter that the last one. I was also a little rushed, so sorry if the chapter is effed up.**

**Anonymous- thanks! :)**

**Diamone- Okay! Thanks!**

**Aunsa- Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p>(Iceland's POV)<p>

"Good morning Berwald" I nodded towards Sweden, using his human name.

We were all staying at Sweden's vacation home***** in America, thanks to Denmark. He got all paranoid and managed to talk Sweden and Finland into making all of us (plus Sealand) stay at their place. Norway also made sure we took the extra measure of calling each other by our human names so that in public we function like a 'normal family'-not that we even look that alike.

It's been a week since the world meeting and nothing's happened. I don't see why everyone's so paranoid. They've haven't found an antidote yet, but there is still a lot of time.

"G' m'rning Emil," He replied, handing me a plate before gesturing to the stove in front of him with a spatula "We h've pancakes t'day."

"Alright thanks." I took the plate and sat down between Norway, who was reading a newspaper, and Finland, who was futilely trying to get Sealand to stop playing his DS.

"Good morning Tino," I reached under their arms to get some pancakes as Finland tried to pry the machine from Sealand's hands.

"Good morning Emil- Ack! Peter! Just give me the DS! You can finish after breakfast!"

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at Norway, who was looking at me expectantly.

"Onii- chan." He replied simply.

"No. I'm _not_ calling you 'Brother Dearest', no mater what language you say it in." I dumped some syrup on my plate, emphasizing the not.

"I guess I'll settle for Lukas." he sighed, turning back to the paper.

"Did they have any luck finding an antidote yet?" Finland asked, giving the DS a hard yank.

"Not yet." Norway's reply was barely heard over Sealand's shout of "Just let me beat the gym leader! I have to be better than that jerk England!"

"Yo Ice! You better not have ate all the pancakes punk!" Mr. Puffin burst into the room, eating a pancake right off my plate.

"Hey! That's mine! Get your own you-"

"Hey! Good morning Ice- Emil!" Denmark tried to ruffle my hair, but I ducked and he ended up getting a handful of syrup and smashing Mr. Puffin into my pancakes instead.

The puffin let out an angry squawk, pecking Denmark's hand vigorously.

"Good morning Matthias." Norway sighed.

"Ow! Oh hey No- _Lukas_. How is my little bro?"

"I'm not your brother," Norway was quite calm for the amount of anger that seemed to radiate off him as he strangled Denmark with the tie he left on a chair last night. "and thank god I'm not. No one would want to be related to you."

"OOOH! BURN!" Sealand shouted, pointing a finger at Denmark, accidentally letting go of the DS. "NOOOOO!" He grabbed for the DS dramatically as Finland snapped the screens together.

"There it's on sleep mode. It'll be right where you left off when you're finished okay?"

"Oh hey Peter! Did you beat the gym leader yet?"

"No, not yet. My Cubchoo was almost took down that Pidove. I think it'll evolve soon! That way it will kick that jerk England's Lilligant's butt!"

"Why does he have a Lilligant? They're just so... girly." That flowery pokemon would have been my last choice, even if England's was pretty strong.

"Because it looks like a fat, flowery fairy." Norway replied. We were all surprisingly into the whole pokemon thing******, considering that all of us (excluding Sealand) were mature adults. (well I'm seventeen, but close enough.)

"Which means it's perfect for you."

Norway glared at me. "Very funny, but you know I can beat you any day. You only have 7 badges."

"Whatever. I'm going to clean Mr. Puffin now, so if you'll excuse me..."

I gingerly picked the puffin out of the plate, trying not to get syrup on myself, hearing Denmark's audible sigh of relief now that the bird had stopped pecking him.

"You know, if you just asked for your own plate, then none of this would have happened?" I told the black and white bird.

"Don't tell me what to do punk." the bird snapped.

I filled a bathroom sink with water and placed the bird in there, letting him get it off himself.

Looking out one of the bathroom windows, I was really tempted to go outside. I wanted to explore without at least two family members following me like bodyguards.

"You think I should go?" I asked no one in particular. "It's early out; there'd be a lot of people out."

"You asking me? How'd I know?" the bird squawked.

"Yeah, I'll go." I decided. "If anyone asks, tell them I went to get some soap for you."

"Okay, but it ain't my fault if you get shot through the head." Mr. Puffin shrugged, or at least it looked like he did. He doesn't really have shoulders.

Sneaking out the window was easier that I expected, there were plenty of trees around the house, so all I had to do was climb out.

* * *

><p>(Norway's POV)<p>

"Hey isn't that Emil?" Sealand asked, pointing at the open window.

I sighed. I knew it would happen soon enough. "I'll go get him."

Opening the patio door, I followed Iceland outside.

"Emil!"

Iceland whipped around, surprised, I heard him mutter "Shit." as I approached.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"I needed soap for Mr. Puffin, the syrup isn't coming off very easily." He replied casually.

"I'll go with you then." I glared at him. I practically raised him, did he really think I would fall for that?

"No, I'm fine by myself."

"Emil, you know what Ger-Ludwig said. It's not safe."

"Riiiight." He rolled his eyes. "That was a week ago. Nothing's happened since then and it's ten o'clock on a Saturday. There'll plenty of people out, I'll be fine. GerLudwig doesn't have to know."

"It's not safe." I insisted.

"Nore, I'm seventeen now. I'll be fine."

I sighed. Iceland was stubborn... Maybe I could just have one of my pixie's watch him, then they could tell me if anything happens.

"Fine. You but you better be back before twelve."

Iceland nodded before heading out to the woods.

After he was a couple feet away, I summoned a pixie.

"Keep an eye on him if you see anyone with a gun, tell me."

Iceland glared at me, shouting "I don't need any of you magical friends looking after me!" before storming into the woods.

* * *

><p>(Finland's POV)<p>

"Hey Lukas, where's Emil?" I asked, looking at the Norwegian.

"He's upstairs washing Mr. Puffin." He replied, not looking up from a cup of coffee he was drinking.

"He's been up there with the door locked for the past twenty minutes."

"Well syrup is really sticky you know." He replied casually. "It takes a lot of soap to clean-" He stopped, eyes widening. The coffee cup fell to the ground with and audible crash.

"Lukas! Norway!"

Norway rushed out the door like Iceland's life depended on it- unless...

"Sweden! Denmark!"

"T'no we're s'pposed t' us' our hum'n names." Sweden glared at me, or maybe he was just looking at me normally. He always looks like that...

"What's up?"

"I think something happened to I-Emil. Lukas just burst out the door running. Something's wrong."

* * *

><p>(Iceland's POV)<p>

Washington D.C. was actually pretty nice this time of year, there weren't many people out yet though...

"Emil!"

"Wha- Nor-?"

Bang.

I gasped at the feeling of warm blood spreading across my stomach.

I blinked. Once, twice, but there was no pain.

"You idiot," I opened my eyes, to find Norway standing in front of me, hugging me protectively.

"Nor-?"

"I-I guess it was p-partially my fault too. I s-shouldn't have let you go."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Norge? Nor?" I looked down, feeling weight slip from my shoulders.

"Oh my god. Nor- Nor!"

Norway dropped to the ground, a red stain blossoming from his back.

"They're over here!"

Finland ran up to me, followed by Denmark and Sweden.

"They got him. They got Norway." I whispered, unable to keep tears from my eyes.

* * *

><p>"That was really stupid of you Iceland." Finland frowned at me, anxiously petting Hanatamago.<p>

"I know." I replied, biting back a sharp reply. Bad enough Norway was shot, I didn't need them to keep on telling me it was my fault.

"W''re moving Luk's to Alfr'd's hous' n'w" Sweden reported, putting down the phone he was holding.

"What? Why?"

"They're using Alfred's house as a base of operations for the investigations, and he has a lot of security, and there is an infirmary set up in his basement in case others get shot." Finland replied. "We'll still be staying here, but it's nearby, so we can go visit Lukas often. I think they're bringing a van over so that no one will see us…"

* * *

><p>I halfheartedly sat in front of makeshift bed, listening to Norway's unsteady breathing and the constant <em>beep, beep <em>of the heart monitor (Where did America get these things?)

There were already a few nations milling around America's house, like Germany, Japan and Estonia, who were helping with the research and investigations, and of course, they brought along their close family and friends (all the Asians, Baltic countries, Italy, France, and Prussia). To add on to that, Romano, Belgium and Netherlands were already there with Spain.

There was still plenty of space in America's mansion though, especially since half the nations had vacation homes in Washington D.C. to stay in instead.

I sat there awkwardly, pretending not to notice when Romano sat down next to me. Everyone else had gone to go find some edible food or talk to someone, so I was the only one still sitting next to Norway.

"I'm… sorry about your brother." Romano mumbled.

"I'm sorry about Spain." I replied plainly, realizing that he was probably as upset and worried as I was. Sure, the Nordic nations are basically a family, but I was the one closest to Norway, just like Romano was the closest to Spain.

More awkward silence.

"It… wasn't your fault he got shot you know." Romano struggled to get the words out.

"How is it _not_ my fault?" I snapped. "If I didn't decide to go out, he wouldn't have been shot! If I just sat at home like I should have, he wouldn't be here!" I jabbed my finger at the makeshift hospital bed.

"Just shut up and listen to me damn it!" Romano snapped back his face turning as red as… well you get the idea. "It doesn't matter what fucking you did, those assholes still would've shot someone! They're targeting nations who have families or close friends. That way they can make more of us give up our title at once!"

He paused, breathing heavily.

"If he didn't take that fucking bullet for you, it would have been your sorry ass was shot." I opened my mouth to point out that he was aiming for my chest, but wisely clamped my mouth shut again.

"Your brother would be willing to give up _anything_ to save you without a second thought. Sure he's strong-minded and all that shit, but you're his damn little brother. He would do it without letting anyone know. And then what? What if there isn't a fucking antidote?" He glared at me, the older nation finally calming down a little.

I just blinked. Would Norway have given up his title as a nation just to save me? Probably. It honestly hadn't crossed my mind to make a deal and get an antidote for Norway, but Romano was right, the rest of the Nordics would notice before I even made it out of the building.

"I guess your right." I sighed in defeat. Looks like all I can do is wait until they catch whoever is doing this and hope they have an antidote.

"Hey Ro- um… Lo…" I stuttered, realizing I never knew the Italian's human name.

"Lovino."

"Lovino," I repeated. "What happens if a nation y' know… dies, but their land and people are still there?"

"How am I supposed to know that kind of shit? Go ask that Chinese geezer."

I opened my mouth to say something when shouting filled the air.

"Please- you need to get your wounds treated!"

"I'm fine! I need to talk to Germany first!"

"Holy shit. That was fast. Those assholes got someone again." Romano mumbled.

* * *

><p>Nations shot: 2<p>

Days left: Spain (52), Norway (60), ? (60)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Hope it's decent.**

***- Iceland is talking about the Embassies in Washington D.C. Technically Belgium would have her own and wouldn't need to stay at a hotel, but a hotel just seemed to fit the situation better.**

****- I can't help it... I just love pokemon...**

**Who do you think got shot this time? If you get it right... um... The first one to get it right gets... um... to request someone they want shot...? (Anyone currently in America's mansion are off limits.)**

**So I hope I didn't screw up big time... I know Finland seems a little OOC...**

**Reviews, opinions, questions, and pointing out of my errors are appreciated!  
>CBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well, that was a quick update. Thanks to everyone for faving, adding this fic to their alerts or reviewing! I really appreciated it!**

* * *

><p><strong>oceanlover4evr- Aw... Thanks! That's the nicest review I ever got... :3 Nope, it's not Prussia or Italy. I don't think I could shoot Italy anyway.<strong>

**Anonymous- Yeah... poor Norway. He's one of my favorites too. Iceland does feel pretty bad now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I changed the characters, since its kind of weird to have the only fic that has Iceland and Romano. Now its just plain Romano... I also edited the summary a little. Hope it is a little better!<strong>

**Hue is Vietnam, Bella is Belgium, and Mei is Taiwan.**

**Yep, so no one guessed correctly, but the person that was shot was... Switzerland! I don't know why. He just seemed like a good person to shoot.**

* * *

><p><em>(Iceland's POV)<em>

"Holy shit. That was fast." Romano mumbled in disbelief, getting up and heading towards the door. "Those assholes got someone again."

I got up to follow him, glancing back at Norway one more time before tailing Romano out the room.

"Who do you think got shot?" I asked the Italian nation.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be going to see would I?" He snapped.

"Well this time they're still conscious. That's a change. Besides, I'm asking you to guess." I replied.

"Again. How am I supposed to fucking know?"

BANG.

"Shut the hell up before I beat you with my peace prize!" echoed through the halls off America's mansion.

"Shit. Out of all the people that have to end up in the same building with us." Romano cursed under his breath.

I peeked into the nearest room to find Japan and Germany's heads inches away from a smoking hole in the wall, America standing there nervously, and a terrified Estonia huddled in fetal position.

Switzerland sighed angrily.

"Thank you. Now do you want to know what I found or not?"

* * *

><p><em>(Switzerland's POV)<em>

I stuck my gun back in my belt, ignoring a terrified Estonia shaking in the corner on the room.

"So what did you find Vash?" Germany asked.

I placed a bottle on the table.

"On the way back form buying groceries, me and Lilli were attacked." I wrapped my arm protectively around Liechtenstein. "Whoever shot us had really bad aim, and left a lot of bullets behind."

I produced a bottle with half a dozen bullets, green liquid was pooling around the bottom of the container.

"I think this should be enough for you guys to identify the type of poison." I tossed the bottle towards Estonia, who barely managed to catch it, which was no surprise. He was trembling like Latvia.

"Vash-san… Your arm…" Japan pointed at my bloody arm uncomfortably. "You should get your arm taken care of…"

"I'm fine. We should find out the type of poison and let everyone else know as soon as possible. If we keep on waiting, someone else will get shot too."

"Big burder?" Liechtenstein tugged at my sleeve. "I… I agree with Mr. Honda. You should get your wounds checked before you end up like Mr. Carriedo."

"Actually…" Germany shifted uncomfortably. "Someone else got shot too…"

"My brother, Lukas Bondevik." Iceland walked into the room, followed by Romano. "Y'know… the Norwegian guy…"

Liechtenstein stifled a gasp, eyes wide in horror.

"I agree with Japan though, while you are still conscious, the poison is most likely beginning to work through your system. The faster you get it out, the longer it will be before you end up like Lukas and Antonio."

"There's a couple more things-"

"Go get the bullet removed first. America, go send out a message to everyone else, we will hold a video conference in a couple hours." For once, the nation just nodded didn't make any comments about being a 'hero'. "Estonia, go set up a few cameras or laptops set up, and Japan, go get some of your family members to help Vash remove the bullet."

"Follow me, Vash-san." Japan nodded, leading me out of the room towards one of the infirmaries.

"There, it's out, aru." China reported, putting down some medical tools.

I let out an involuntary sigh of relief while Taiwan bandaged my arm.

"However," The Chinese man frowned. "The bullet has been in there for a while, so quite a bit of poison has already worked its way into your system aru. Had you got it removed earlier, you would be able to stay a little longer aru, but I'd say you only have sixty days like the other two now."

I felt Liechtenstein stiffen beside me.

"Don't worry," I wrapped my other arm protectively around Liechtenstein. "We'll find them and get the antidote before that."

'_Assuming there is one'_

As much as I hated to admit it, it was very unlikely they even had an antidote. Most likely they were using it to bait us into giving up our titles as nations.

"Anyway… You should get some rest, there's still a couple hours before the conference." Japan walked in. "There's a couple things I need to check with you Yao-san. Can you come with me for a bit?"

"Of course! Anything for my little brother aru!"

The corner of Japan's mouth twitched in irritation before the Japanese man sighed.

"I can keep an eye on Lilli if you want." Taiwan spoke up, placing medical supplies into a box.

"That would be great, thanks… um…"

"Mei Wan, but I go by Mei." She smiled. "Come on Lilli. Bella is making waffles and I think Hue is making some noodles in the kitchen, we can go help them out."

"Be careful with the stove!" I shouted after Lilli.

"I will big burder!"

I sighed, leaning back a little. I wanted to go over the information before the conference started, but I couldn't ignore the sudden wave of fatigue that washed over me.

Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt…

* * *

><p>"<em>Big burder," Liechtenstein smiled, hugging a bouquet of lilies and edelweiss closer to her chest. "Thank you for the flowers and the new ribbon. I like them a lot."<em>

"_Is that so? I'm glad that you enjoy them."_

_Besides, they were cheap. _

"_By the way Vash, why are you wearing such a heavy coat? It's too warm outside for that." Liechtenstein gestured to my coat._

"_You can never be too careful," I mumbled. "with a person like this out there, we should at least have one gun with us."_

"_How many did you bring?"_

"_five… today seems pretty safe."_

"…"

_I didn't want to worry Liechtenstein, but something didn't seem right. The streets were suddenly eerily empty for a weekend, I just felt like someone was waiting to-_

_Click._

"_Lilli! Get down!" I tackled Liechtenstein to the ground, a bullet just barely missing us._

"_Damn. They found us." I growled, pushing Liechtenstein against the wall._

_I tossed Liechtenstein an extra pair of keys and pistol. "Be careful, on the count of three I'll distract him and you run. Don't stop until you get home, and lock the door behind you. Call Ludwig right away!"_

"_But-"_

"_I'll be fine. Just go. On the count of three okay?"_

_She nodded._

"_One,"_

_Another bullet flew past us, landing with a bang onto the ground, the fired bullet bouncing across the sidewalk, sickly green liquid already spewing out._

"_two."_

_I pulled out a gun as Liechtenstein put the key securely in her pocket._

"_three!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Liechtenstein's POV)<strong>_

_I ran, bolting towards an alleyway._

'_Okay… no one here…" I mumbled to myself._

"_Hello there Liechtenstein."_

_I gasped, whipping around to find a man in a black outfit, revealing only his eyes, which were a strange shade of gold._

"_I- I'm sorry isn't Liechtenstein a country?"_

"_Oh, that's right. You go by Lilli in public, don't you?" The man drawled. "I believe your brother is… Vash Zwigili isn't it…?"_

_He held a gun up to my chest. "We know all about you nations, more that you think in fact. You should just renounce your title while you can."_

_A cruel grin seemed to spread across his face. "This will only hurt- a lot. Make sure to scream."_

"_Can I ask something?" My voice shook a little, but I might as well find out what I can._

"_What?"_

"_The antidote. Do you really have it? Are the nations really going to die?"_

_He snorted, pressing the gun more forcefully against my chest. "Of course. You nations aren't stupid. We can't bait you guys with something we don't have. You guys would catch on soon enough. If you guys just did as we say, you guy would get the antidote, perhaps save… I don't know, Antonio… or I don't know, maybe your 'brother'?"_

_I gasped. "Vash?"_

_The man shrugged. "He's as good as dead."_

"_No. No." I shook my head. Big Burder? Dead?_

_Bang._

_The man dropped his gun, cursing as he disappeared into the shadows/_

"_Vash?"_

"_Lilli! Are you alright?"_

_I nodded, eyes drawn to a large spot of red blossoming from his arm and the long gash across his cheek._

"_I'm fine Lilli." He insisted, producing a bottle with a few bullets in there, already seeping green liquid. "Get the gun, but be careful not to leave any finger prints. We're going to Alfred's __**now**__."_

* * *

><p>"… and that's what happened." I sighed, taking a sip from the cup of tea that Taiwan had offered me.<p>

"Wow… so they really do have an antidote?" Vietnamfrowned shaking her head.

"C'mon, let's not think about stuff like this now. Why don't we go visit Spain and bring some waffles?" Belgium smiled brightly, holding up a plate of her waffles.

"He's awake?" I asked. Last I heard he was seriously injured, but big burder wouldn't let me know all the details of what happened.

Taiwan nodded. "He drifts in and out of consciousness every once in a while, but he stays awake long enough to eat some food and talk a little. It's best for him to eat as much as he can before we have to…"

…Oh. Tube feed. I shuddered at the thought of it.

Belgium shifted uneasily.

"Maybe we should check up on everyone else too while we are at it. The Nordics have been here for a couple of hours, and Lukas might be awake by now. Everyone must be pretty hungry by now." Vietnam clapped her hands together cheerfully, grabbing a few bowls.

"Attention. The video conference will be in thirty minutes. Please report to the meeting room at 20 o'clock sharp." Germany's voice boomed across the halls from the many speakers installed in America's mansion.

"We still have enough time to go visit Antonio and Lukas, then go wake Vash up." Taiwan reported, opening the door to one of the infirmaries.

"Hola! Wow! I have a lot of visitors this time!" Spain smiled waving. "Um… Vietnam… Taiwan… Liechtenstein… It's Yue… Mai… and Lilli right?" He grinned.

"Hue and Mei." Taiwan corrected.

"We brought waffles and noodles." I held up a bowl of Vietnam's noodles.

"Thank. So there's a meeting in a couple minutes si?"

Belgium nodded. "We have some new information that all the others should know. I'm sure you can get Lovino to tell you later."

Spain just nodded, swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"You know what would make this even better?" Spain asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"A tomato?" Belgium sighed, passing him a red fruit (or vegetable).

"Gracias Bella!" The Spanish beamed.

"Well we have to go. We should go visit Lukas and get Vash before the meeting starts."

"The Norwegian and the Swiss guy?"

I nodded. "They got shot too. Last I checked, Lukas was still unconscious."

"Damn. They're fast." Spain cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry Mr. Antonio. We'll find whoever it is and get the antidote." Taiwan smiled brightly.

The Spanish man just smiled, taking another bite out of the tomato.

"Well, we better get going. See you Toni!"

Norway looked quite pale, his breath coming in uneven gasps. Was big burder going to end up like this soon?

Vietnam placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly, a comforting smile spread across her face.

"They'll be ok. Don't worry."

I wished I could believe her, but there was a uncomfortable feeling that I couldn't shake off. Would they really be ok?

"Big burder."

I shook Switzerland's arm lightly.

He groaned, but got up, running a hand through his hair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours…" Taiwan informed him.

"What! Three hours?"

"You're probably still a little jet-lagged. I think you should just take it easy for the next couple of days." Vietnam nodded.

"How am I supposed to relax when there is someone out there trying to shoot us?" He snapped.

"…"

I broke the silence. "We better get going. The conference will start soon."

* * *

><p>"Ukraine!"<p>

"Here!"

"Vietnam!"

"Here!"

"Okay, we're all here then. As you know, we called an urgent video conference. Today, two nations were shot, Norway and Switzerland."

Chatter instantly broke out the speakers on the computer I was given bursting out in various static-y conversations.

It quieted down as Germany continued to speak.

"However, we have received various intel from these two events. Estonia has identified the poison as a genetically enhanced form slime from a marble cone snail."

"Aiyah. Na yi dian dou bu hao yah.*"

"China? Would you like to say something?"

"En**. I went over some information with Japan earlier today aru. I remember that the slime from a marble come snail can in fact kill a nation."

"Is it lethal?" Someone asked.

"Lethal? A drop of slime from that snail can kill an elephant***."

Oh.

"However, due to the fact we are nations aru, it takes longer for it to kill us. Usually about half a year, but since it is genetically enhanced, I'd guess that 'they' are in fact correct about the two month prediction aru."

"So… the land is going to just disappear with the nation that dies?"

China shook his head, his ash brown ponytail whipping around. "If the personification of a nation dies themselves, they are simply replaced by the next most eligible person. Usually that person has a birthmark of some kind on their shoulder- a circle."

The room was silent other that Italy, who oblivious to the mood, was humming 'Marukaite Chikyuu'.

"But if a nation renounces their title, then it is up to the leader of that country to choose if they want another personification or not, which again, leads to the backup person."

"That is all. Xie-xie^ for listening aru. I hope you find it useful Germany Xian-Sheng^^"

"I'd like to speak too." Switzerland raised his hand.

Germany nodded.

"The person who attacked us dropped something when I shot him." He held up the gun that almost shot me. "This gun was identified to be owned by a R. K. Mortem^^^, he is in charge of world affairs for America. It is in fact, a gun issued to him by the government"

"So you think that he shot Spain, Norway and you?"

"It is possible, but he has been MIA since last December along with 28 others with the same positions in other countries."

"That would explain why they knew so much about us. Even if they were in hiding, they could access this kind of information through their computer. And since they are believed to be missing, they could ignore their work and attack us."

"So all we do is catch this bastard and make him cough up the antidotes right? Piece of cake!"

"No! I don't think it's one person!" I said desperately. "When the person talked to me, he said 'we' a few times. Besides, the way Norway and Spain were shot is completely different from the way big burder and I were attacked."

"What do you mean?"

"Different?"

"These shootings were completely random! Of course they are different!"

"No, that's not what I mean. Mr. Spain and Norway were shot by someone who was quite accurate. All three situations had tall buildings and alleyways where someone can hide, but Spain was shot at close range, while Norway was shot from a distance. In both situations, they only fired one bullet, which hit the target. When Mr. Mortem tried to shoot big burder and I, he was clumsy and reckless. He was less worried that someone will see us, and even had the confidence to answer my questions because he was sure he could shoot me."

"I see…"

"That's brilliant Liechtenstein! How did you figure that out?"

"Well…" I blushed. "It's really nothing…"

"Wait." England spoke up, his brows furrowed as took a sip of tea. "So you mean to say that our government is in on this too?"

I nodded. "As much as it seems impossible, it adds up with everything else."

"Well that seems bloody ridiculous! Why would-"

Bang.

"Don't you dare question my sister!" Switzerland snapped; plaster dust showering over him, caking him in a layer of white.

"Bloody hell!" England leaned in closer to his computer screen. "Did he just shoot the ceiling?"

Germany cleared his throat. "I think it would be best if everyone started moving over here. Please be careful and travel in large groups, but I think it would be safest if everyone was in the Washington D.C area. I expect everyone to meet at America's by next week at this time."

Germany nodded at us too. "Be sure to use your human names in public and outside this meeting room too. Meeting adjourned." He closed the top of his laptop and turned to us. "Using our human names was to make sure we get used to it before, but now, it is possible that this place is bugged. Be careful with what you say."

* * *

><p>Nations shot: 3<p>

Days Left: Spain (52), Norway (60), Switzerland (60)

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know I had chinese in chapter 1, but no chinese here. Sorry about that. I just decided to use it since my grandpa's laptop had it, but mine doesn't... sorry 'bout that. Feel free to correct me on it. My chinese is a little rusty...**

*** Aiyah. Na yi dian dou bu hao yah. - Aiyah. That's not good at all.**

****- En is usually used to agree with someone in chinese, kind of like uh-huh**

*****- I read it in a book, but my memory of that is a little hazy too, so it is not 100% relieable. **

**^- Xie Xie- thank you**

**^^- Xian Sheng- Mr., so Germany Xian Sheng= Mr. Germany**

**^^^- Mortem - death in Latin.**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. What do you think...? <strong>

**I think I'll shoot one or two more nations... Care to guess who the next one will be...? (Hint: It is someone from Eurasia in America's mansion) Whoever guesses it gets... bragging rights, virtual cookies and um... to request who they want shot, or not shot.**

**I hope Switzy isn't too OOC... I wasn't too sure what to do with him... Or Liechtenstein.**

**Please Review, ask questions and point out my errors! All your opinions will help me improve!**

**Xie Xie!  
>CBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I just realized how many people are in America's mansion, so I'll narrow it down a bit: Its an Asian.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy with school and stuff... I finally managed to finish this though! Thanks to Polar Red and Daydreamer63 for reviewing and guessing! It wasn't China or South Korea (Though I did consider it...)!**_

_**Final Notes: Ling=Macau**_

* * *

><p><em>(Romano's POV)<em>

I ran a hand through my hair, letting out an angry sigh. "Why are you fucking following me?" I snapped at the silver-haired Icelandic boy next to me.

He shrugged. "I have nothing better to do." He replied, equally irritated.

I kicked my foot out as we passed the hallway, just in time for that Korean kid to trip over it, followed by Hong Kong.

"Are you, like, okay Yong Soo…?" Hong Kong nudged him with the side of his foot, deep red sleeved swinging back and forth.

"Hey Leon." Iceland waved.

"Hey." The Hong Kong-nese boy replied, kicking him with his foot a little harder.

"It's alright da-ze!" Korea grinned. "Tripping originated in Korea y'know?"

"No they didn't. Idiot." Hong Kong sighed.

"Snarky comments originated in Korea too!"

To which Hong Kong replied to by throwing a (unlit, but still painful) firecracker at the Korean's face.

"God dammit! Does he always carry that shit around?" I kicked the wall angrily and swore angrily as the two Asians continued down the hall.

"Ve~ fratello? Why are you so angry today?" Italy asked curiously. "Maybe you need more hug therapy?" Italy gleefully suggested, giving me a bear hug, which I wasn't in the mood for. Why did I kick the fucking wall?

"Don't. Even. Fucking. Ask." I hissed at Iceland, who let out a small snort.

"Why do you think we're so mad you idiot?" I snapped, turning back to Italy. "They're running out of time Feli. There's only two weeks left."

"Nothing's happened yet, but if we don't find the antidote soon…"

"VE~! You mean fratello Antonio is going to…?" The younger Italian burst into tears.

I managed to pry him away from me, then told the useless moron that the goddamned potato bastard had pasta, which made him run off, squealing with glee.

"What are we going to do…?" Iceland frowned at me, violet eyes suddenly filled with despair. "It's been a month… If we don't find it soon, they're… not going to make it…"

* * *

><p>"Yo! Other Italian!" America yelled, eagerly approaching us. "The hero has a question for you!"<p>

By now, Liechtenstein had joined us for some reason, and we were all sitting in the dining hall eating microwaveable pizzas, and they tasted like shit.

"_Guten __Tag_, Mr. America." Liechtenstein smiled politely.

"Oh hey Lilli, didn't see ya there." He grinned.

"What the fu-" The words died in my throat as Iceland sent me nervous glances. If Liechtenstein somehow picked up any 'bad' words, the guys who are trying to kill us will be the least of our damn worries.

I cleared my throat. "What do you want America?"

"So have you seen any Asians recently? Y'know, small eyes, short, black hair." He pulled up the corners of his eyes and squinted, yelling "Herro therr!", as if describing it to us wasn't enough.

"Leon and Yong Soo passed by a while ago, why?"

"Well, we needed Kiku's help on something, but then we noticed there were no Asians around here at all! We've already searched the whole building… But don't worry! The hero will save them!" America pumped his fist in the air, running off.

"Who said they were in any danger in the first place?" Iceland mumbled under his breath, chewing on some licorice. He drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully.

"I can't take it anymore!" I slammed my hands onto the table and making it rattle violently, causing Iceland to choke a little.

"Can't take what Mr. Lovino?"

"Screw the formalities." I told the nation "Just call me Lovino."

"What can't you take Lovino?" Iceland asked impatiently.

"All this sh- crap. I can't just sit around here and do nothing when _he__'__s_almost dead." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't do anything." Iceland snapped.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just can't sit here and to fu-"

My sentence was cut off by a loud "_oof_" as Australia tripped over something, causing New Zealand to was right behind him to drop his/her (I'm not even sure New Zealand him/herself knows what gender (s)he is…) and drop the white sheep in her arm.

While trying to get up, Australia's angry small bear thing slid down his shoulder and tried to attack Mr. Puffin, and that's when all hell broke loose.

From then on out, we just sat there, completely dumbfounded as the chaos unfolded in front of us. (Except for Iceland, who now had an angry koala attacking his puffin.)

By now, almost all the animals had ran loose, including a few cats, Japan's guinea pigs, Netherland's rabbit, Ame… Can… um Cana… C… _Someone__'__s_ bear, Kumajiro, and an alien…? _What __the __fuck._ (England seemed to be chasing something in the air around, shouting "Get back here Flying Mint Bunny! Captain Hook wants his hat back!" I am almost 100% sure fucking _drunk_. Except there is no alcohol in the building.)

* * *

><p>Eventually all the animals were rounded up and returned to their respective owners and the dining hall had taken almost no damage what so ever.<p>

Argument forgotten, Iceland picked up his puffin, who's feathers were ruffled and was cursing like a sailor.

Liechtenstein hummed halfheartedly, flipping through a picture book filled with small stick people and animals with oversized heads; seemingly oblivious to what just happened (Then again, this happens at every fucking world meeting…).

That's when Taiwan burst into the room, breathing heavily, her unnaturally pale face a stark contrast to her rosy pink asian shirt… thingy.

"Mei… what's up? Alfred was looking for you a while ago." Someone yelled over the silence.

"K-ki- Kiku was sh-shot!" She gasped, shaking and gripping the edge of the table closest to her. "The-y got Leon a-and Thai a-an-and Hue!"

The reaction was instant. Shocked gasps of horror and shouts of panic erupted in the room.

Eventually, thanks to a lot of "kolkol"- ing and yelling, the chaos died down, and they found China with Macau, Tibet and Korea with Japan near the entrance of the mansion and immediately went to go help Japan.

* * *

><p>They basically dumped Taiwan with us, telling us (Mostly me and Iceland. Apparently Liechtenstein didn't need to be told) that it would help her if she stayed with the rest of us who are in 'similar situations' (Or as Alfred put it to us, "She needs to join your 'Pity Squad' "). She was quite hysterical, and just followed us around for a while, talked to some other people, and calmed down after about half an hour.<p>

"I'm sorry… I just…" She lifted her hands up, only to drop them again. "It was scary. And now more than half of my family is in danger. The note's probably going to come soon, and then what? What are we going to do?"

I snorted. "If I had a fu- if I had a dollar for every time I asked myself that. You're not the only one, so stop being such a whiny b- ... face" I barely managed to cover up my mistakes as I finished my sentece clumsily, causing Iceland to mutter "Smooth." sarcastically under his breath and Taiwan to stick her middle finger up at me while Liechtenstein wasn't looking.

"What happened anyway?" Iceland asked, his puffin seemed to be attempting to make a nest in his hair.

"It was stupid, now that I think of it." She replied. "Yao-ge was sick of staying indoors and eating this American crap all day, so we figured that if all of us leave together, than they wouldn't shoot us… Kiku suddenly took his Kanata out, and cut a bullet in half before it got to us… The next thing I knew, there was this big explosion… Like a smoke bomb, and when the smoke cleared, Thai, Leon and Hue were gone, and Kiku was shot" She huffed in frustration.

Sticking her hands in her pocket, Taiwan's eyes widened in surprise as she produced a piece of paper from her pocket. She ran into the room where Germany and the others were, speaking in a rushed mix of Chinese and English.

She came out a couple minutes later, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Damn old man."

"What's wrong, Miss Mei?" Ever polite, Liechtenstein asked curiously.

"I think I know where they're keeping everyone." She held up a crumpled piece of paper, with what looked like Chinese written in blood red ink. "But they won't listen to me, and Gege is too distraught to translate for me!"

"Are you serious?" I yelled in surprise. "Where?"

"I don't know!" She snapped impatiently. "It's a series of coordinates, and it says that they will shoot Leon if we don't renounce at least three people."

"What about Mr. Ling?" Lilli asked.

Mei shook her head angrily. "This place is too big; we won't find him in time. The paper says we only have half an hour left." Her voice echoed the desperation that seemed to be rising in all of us.

"Well, why don't we just go there ourselves?" Iceland looked at us, typing numbers into his phone.

"Emil, are you FUCKING INSANE?" Taiwan screeched, causing a few nations to turn and look at us. "Do you _want_ to get killed" She asked, voice dropping to a deadly whisper.

The white haired boy just looked at the results on his phone. "Nope, and the coordinates show that the building is a five minute walk from here. I never would have thought that all those Chinese lessons Leon gave me would actually pay off…"

"We don't have and fucking weapons, skills, or any of that shit! Do you WANT to die?" Screw it. I'd rather take my chances with being shot by Switzerland.

"Actually, big burder taught me how to shoot a gun." Liechtenstein volunteered. What the _fuck_. Liechtenstein is so much more _fucking_ dangerous that I thought.

"I have kitchen knives…" Taiwan somehow managed to pull a full set of knives out of her sleeves, and threw one across the room, pinning a small stinkbug to the wall with deadly accuracy. Again, what the _fuck _this bitch is crazy.

I glanced at Iceland, desperate now. "You _are_ against this right?"

He just laughed. "Hell no, this is my idea." Shit. "Besides… Leon is my best friend. Have you ever seen Thai box before?"

I shook my head. "What the fuck are you getting at?"

"Now _that_ is some real scary shit, and he taught me. I also have some of Leon's explosives he carries around with him."

"Well what am I supposed to use?" I yelled.

"Either we can go without you, or you can borrow a pistol from me, Mister Lovino." Liechtenstein told me brightly. A little too brightly.

"You guys are fucking _INSANE_, you know that?" I told them.

"But… I like where this is going." I smirked

* * *

><p>Nations shot: 4<p>

Days left: Spain (14), Norway (14), Switzerland (14), Japan (60)

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yeah... They're going commando and stuff... And no, Liechtenstein did not just go OOC/ Yandre... Romano just blows things a little out of proportion.**

**I'm actually not sure why I chose Japan... Again, Like Switzy, he just seemed shootable... *Shrugs***

**I shoved Taiwan with the 'Pity Squad' because most of the characters are pretty young in human years (so it would seem kind of weird to have China or Macau.) and I felt like the group needed another girl. Besides, interaction between Taiwan and Romano is fun to write. I imagine that Taiwan isn't the kind of person to put up with Romano's tsundre-ness and bad additude as much as the others... but this is not going to be one of the (as minor as possible) het pairings that might show up on here. (Unless... you guys _want_ to see that... but I think there are more Spamano fans out there that would kill me first...)**

**I think I can finish this up in... maybe another three chapters or more... Obviously they're not going to get all the antidotes and whatnot, and right now I'm leaning twoards having a nation massacre, so I'm open to suggestions on who to (or not to) shoot...**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated!  
>CBC<strong>


End file.
